


Ascendancy

by 2idiotfangirls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, V gets jealous, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dominant v, minor bondage, that is the plot, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2idiotfangirls/pseuds/2idiotfangirls
Summary: Ascendancy - the occupation of a position of dominant power or influence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us at rfa-squad.tumblr.com

As you pinned up your hair two strong arms wrapped around you and a ghost of a kiss was pressed against the nape of your now bare neck. Your eyes flicked up to meet those of you fiance's. Your heart felt full to bursting as you saw the overwhelming adoration in his cerulean gaze.

 

“You look gorgeous as ever love.” V said in a low voice. You couldn’t help but smile, as you turned around in his arms you placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Jihyun.” You glaced at the clock in V’s apartment and saw that it was almost time for the party to start. Reluctant to move away from V’s strong embrace, you placed a few more chaste kisses on his lips and then moved towards the door. 

The two of you arrived at the site of the party and walked through the grand hotel doors into the decadent lobby. To avoid uninvited guests the party was held in a new location each time, this event was taking place in a hotel owned by C & R corporation. 

 

The party went off without a hitch, you and V greeted guests and chatted with the other members of the RFA. The only problem of the night was a slightly drunk banker who was stuck to you like glue, never far behind. He persisted no matter how many times you embraced V or flashed your engagement ring. This man could not take a hint. You checked with Jaehee and she informed you that he was the CEO of the KBD financial group. This meant you couldn’t snub him or you would risk his continued patronage to your cause. 

 

You thought you had finally ditched the drunkard. The first dance of the evening was about to commence, excitedly you turned to V who was reaching out for your hand. Before he could even get a word out, the banker interrupted him.

 

“I would be honored if I could ask for the beautiful MC’s hand for the first dance,” he said in a tone that screamed you cannot ignore my offer. You looked up at V to gauge his reaction and saw the hurt flash across his eyes. The look was replaced with a sad smile as he nodded his head in assent.

 

Eager to get through this dance as quickly as possible you reluctantly take the banker's clammy hand and are lead to the middle of the dance floor. His clumsy drunken feet stumbled over your toes several times. You felt as if your face was stuck in a permanent grimace as the song was coming to an end. In the last crescendo when you felt his hand on your waist pulling you in closer. 

 

“ Hic- You know MC Hic- you are so sexy. I could make you so much happier than that boring photographer. I’m richer too, what do you say, why don’t you come home with me?” He said loudly, making it so other people, V in particular, could overhear. His breath fanned across your face smelling of a distillery, you nearly retched. 

 

“I’m sorry but I’m not comfortable with this conversation, V is the only man I will be going home with tonight. We’re engaged so if you’ll excuse me, I have to go find him n-” While you were trying to make a polite getaway you felt his sleazy hands slide down your waist and cup your ass, proceeding to grope you roughly. That was the final straw, you shoved him away, you were done being courteous to this pervert. 

 

You felt violated and disgusted, you could still smell his nauseating cologne and feel the ghost of his hands on your ass. You needed to calm down and find V, but he wasn’t anywhere in sight. After looking around for a bit you sent him a message asking where he was. No more than a minute later V was by your side grabbing you hand and pulling you out the ballroom towards the elevators. 

 

“V, what is going on, where are we going?” you asked all the while trying to keep up with him. On the outside V was all smiles, politely nodding his head at other guests when you passed them, but something was off. It was like he was angry, furious really. He must have witnessed what the gross banker said and did to you.

 

V dug through his suit pockets searching for something. As soon as the elevator doors opened he was dragging you through the hall. He jolted to a stop in front of a hotel door, he roughly shoved a white card into the key-slot, the door clicked open. As soon as you crossed threshold of the hotel room you were pushed against the wall, V grasped your chin pressing your mouths together, he pulled your lower lip into his mouth and bit down making you gasp out in surprise. 

 

After a few rough kisses he unceremoniously pulled away panting heavily and began trailing kisses down your neck leaving love bites on the delicate skin wherever he could. Your mind went blank as your head fell to the side leaving your neck open for him. He reached up and quickly unpinned your hair, you sighed as you felt the tresses fall to their full length. Satisfied with his work he hummed in appreciation, and you felt a cool breath wash over your neck to soothe the sting, a shiver wracked through your body. 

 

“How dare he?” V growls out.“How dare he fucking touch you, who does he think he is? Doesn’t he know that you belong to me?” 

 

Still feeling disgusted from when the banker touched you, you grab his face with both hands, “Please V, I need you. Get rid of all traces of him on me.” Getting an idea you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer.

 

“Please help me, I need you so much Jihyun.” You whisper into his ear trying to sound as sultry as you can. You look up and lock eyes with him, his face softens for a moment and then the anger is back in place. The next thing you knew you were being backed towards the bed. V pressed you down into the soft mattress and climbed onto the bed moving to straddle your hips. 

 

“Remember you asked for this MC,” and then his lips molded to yours. Contrary to his mood, his kisses were slow but grew desperate as the minutes passed. He dominated the kisses quickly, not asking for permission before sliding his tongue between your lips. 

 

He shifted again moving your legs to either side of his. He trailed his cool fingers up your thigh past the hem of your dress. He pressed a finger to your core feeling the wetness through your lingerie. You moan out in pleasure, hoping to spur him on, you thread your fingers through his silky locks.

 

V gently pulls your hands from his hair and kisses each one of them in turn. “Baby, why don’t we try something different tonight?” He asked in a husky voice. You opened your mouth to say yes but he starts stroking you again and the words catch in your throat being replaced by a gasp. Desperate, you nodded your head.

 

“Hmm, good girl,” V says reaching around you to unzip your dress and peel it from your body. Your breasts were bared and he hastily swiped his thumb over one of your pert nipples. His hands busied themselves again. He hooked his index finger into the elastic of your panties and pulled the down your thighs painfully slowly smirking all the while. He threw the lingerie over his shoulder and looked back up at you admiring your naked form, his eyes filled with lust.

 

“God, you’re so beautiful, MC,” He says while loosening his tie. “I have one demand for you. From this point on you are not allowed to touch me. I will be the only one deciding how much pleasure is given tonight.”

 

His lips curled into a smirk at the sound of protest you made upon hearing this absurd request. “Be a good girl and listen to daddy or you will get punished, nod your head if you understand.” V rasps out. 

 

You’ve never seen V be this dominate before, he usually prefers a give and take attitude in bed, making sure you’re always comfortable. Seeing this new side of him and thinking about the possibilities the night will bring turned you on and you gave your consent. 

 

His mouth is suddenly pressing against yours, nipping and sucking at your lower lip. He runs his tongue over your bottom lip to soothe the sting, asking for entrance but not waiting for an answer as he slips his tongue between your lips. Meanwhile, his hands trailed back up to cup your breasts and he starts to massage them. Kissing down your neck to your breasts he whispers “You’re so beautiful princess.” 

 

The next thing you know his tongue is flicking your left nipple, teasing it while the other is being lightly pinched and twisted between his nimble finger. Your back arched in pleasure and you desperately wanted to pull his head closer to your chest. Since you still have some control left, you restrain yourself by grabbing the sheets, whimpering out.

 

“Look at you, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already reacting this way. Do you need me that badly?” V teased, smirking at how debauched you looked.

 

He starts sucking on the neglected nipple and then croons, “You look so beautiful and you’re all mine.” you can feel the vibrations from his lips as he hummed around your nipple, you gasp out loud.

 

Breathlessly, you moan out, “Jihyun please stop teasing me.” 

 

You raise your hips to grind against the obvious bulge in V’s pants. Speaking of which, why does he still have clothes on? You whine again “V, take off your clothes, I want to see you too.” 

 

With a groan V grabs your hips and presses you back down into the mattress. He leans in to whisper in your ear, “I told you baby, we’re doing things differently tonight. I'm going to make you scream, now just relax and remember, no touching.” He starts kissing down your stomach reaching your thighs in no time.

 

Coaxing your legs to open wider for him he starts to suck and kiss your inner thighs making you tremble in anticipation. Very slowly V licks your slit and your hips buck up in pleasure. While pressing a finger into your folds, he begins to leave kisses on every surface he can find, you can’t help but moan at the attention. 

 

“Princess, you’re dripping for me, look at this.” V thrusts a finger inside of you and just as quickly slips it out again. You open your eyes to see his finger glistening with your juices, keeping eye contact with you he slowly licks his fingers clean. Whimpering you weakly try to lift your hips again indicating that you want him to continue, not having any of that V grabs your hips and tightens his hold on them. 

 

Leaning his head back between your thighs he starts licking at your clit. He alternates from full on sucking on it to nibbling and leaving kisses. Your moans have increased in volume but V doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. You can feel his silky blue hair tickle the insides of your thighs and you start trembling at the sensation. You want to grab his hair so bad and feel those smooth strands while he eats you out. Suddenly he thrust two fingers inside you and start pumping them in and out curling them every now and then. Coupled with his tongue laving at your clit you lose your mind and without thinking you thread your fingers through his locks, he freezes. 

 

Confused you open your eyes and then it hits you. Shit, shit shit shit, you quickly withdraw your hands. “D-daddy, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to touch you. I’m sorry.” You plead out, hoping that calling him daddy will persuade him. V seems to consider it before completely withdrawing from your core, a disapproving sound leaving his lips.

 

“I thought you understood that you were not to touch me at all. I'm so sad that my precious baby won’t listen to me. I hate to do this, but you have to be punished.” He says sounding sad, the devilish smirk that graces his face says otherwise. 

 

“Hmm what shall your punishment be?” He muses to himself while you’re still shaking, turned on from his previous ministrations and intrigued by the idea of what he’s going to do to next. You can see the exact moment an idea pops into his head.

 

Taking off the tie that you gave him for your one year anniversary, he lifts your arms above your head and deftly ties them together. Satisfied with his handy work he makes his way back down your body and begins fingering you and sucking on your clit with more vigor than before. You arch your back in surprise and can’t contain the noises spilling out of your mouth. 

 

You’re so close, you can feel your orgasm building. “Daddy, daddy I’m so close, don’t stop.” You plead out, as soon as you’re about to climax V pulls away and you cry out in frustration. You look at him with eyes clouded in lust, confusion, and need.

 

V is kissing you again and you can taste yourself on his lips. He pulls away and says, “This is your punishment MC, you aren’t allowed to cum until I say so.” Once he is sure you won’t cum he starts the process over again, but this time his fingers were rubbing at your clit in circular motions changing speed every once in awhile. He starts sucking on your folds and suddenly you feel his tongue thrust inside of you. He is fucking you with his tongue and you are losing your damn mind, you can feel your orgasm building again but this time you don’t say anything to him. V knows your body better than you do and pulls away as soon as you are about to cum again. 

 

This goes on for who knows how long, all rational thoughts have left your head. All you want to do is cum. You can feel the tears pooling in your eyes and falling down your face. You start begging. “D-daddy, please let me come please.” you are losing it.

 

V finally looks up at you and asks, “Why should I let you come? You disobeyed me and even let a strange man grope your ass. You’ve been very bad today.” You cry out as he starts fucking you with his fingers again, curling them and driving you up the wall.

 

“Because...because I need it, Please, daddy fuck me. I want you inside of me” you moan out in a desperate voice.

 

“Hmm, alright. But, only because my princess asked me so nicely.” You see him finally begin to strip, taking his pants and boxers off in one swift move. You breathe a sigh of relief. You see his cock standing tall and precum dripping from it, your mouth waters. 

 

V starts rubbing his dick against your core, paying particular attention to your clit. You can feel his dick pushing at your entrance but he still hasn’t entered you yet. You whined in displeasure. “Before I fuck you so hard you can’t walk straight for a week, tell me, who do you belong to?” He asked his voice almost feral. You can feel the tip of his cock pressing into you but he stops there. 

 

“Y-you, I belong to you.” You whimper out. V is slowly entering you but this is not enough you need more! 

 

“Hmm, I can’t hear you baby, you’ll have to speak up. Now I’ll ask again who do you belong to?” At this point he his fully inside of you and you can feel his hard cock pulsing with need.

 

“You, Jihyun, I belong to you. Only you daddy” you cry out. Without a delay he slips out and slams back into you.

 

You screamed out in pleasure. This is what you’ve been begging for. “God baby, you’re so tight for me. I love fucking your sweet cunt, hearing you scream out in pleasure every time I drive my cock into you.” V says, voice slightly strained. “No one else knows what you feel like, no one else can do this but me. Right Baby? I’m the only one who knows what you sound like when you cum. No. One. But. Me.” he pants out between thrusts.

 

“A-ah, yes, no one else but you. I belong to you and only you. Fuck, please don’t stop. Harder, go harder, a-ah. No one else but you Jihyun” You cry out. 

 

V soon picks up one of your legs and puts it over his shoulder thrusting into you at a different angle, going deeper than before. You are so close, you need to cum like you need air. 

 

“That’s a good girl. Now cum for daddy.” V demands in a low voice and you reach your climax instantly. 

 

You scream out his name one last time, your vision going white as the pleasure rolls through your body. The last thing you remember is V shouting “MC” and feeling him release inside of you.

When you come to your senses you’ve already been cleaned up, your arms untied, with a glass of water on the table next to you. Looking around you can’t find V anywhere and right before you leave the bed to go looking for him you hear his voice talking to someone on the phone. You can’t make out what he's saying so you just close your eyes and wait. You are honestly so exhausted, that was the best sex you’ve ever had but now you don’t think you can even move an inch.

 

Your eyes snap open when you feel someone sitting down next to you. “Who was that?” You ask, your voice hoarse from all of the noises you made earlier.

 

“Hi love, that was Jaehee. I told her that you were feeling unwell so I brought you up here to take care of you.” He explained while brushing your hair out of your face and kissing you gently. You whine and pull him down next to you so you can get some quality cuddle time in. 

 

V places small kisses all over your face while apologizing for being so rough. You quickly interrupted him before he can start hating himself and tell him that it was the best sex you’ve ever had and that you really enjoyed the dominant V. He starts to massage your back in light circles, still peppering kisses everywhere he can. 

 

You giggle and pull him in for a nice long sweet kiss. “Let’s go to bed, Jihyun.” Sated and completely exhausted you both snuggle under the covers and quickly fall into a heavy slumber.

 

The next morning when the two of you got back to your apartment you were surprised that the rest of the RFA was already at your door.

 

“MC! We were all so worried about you last night, are you feeling better?” Yoosung asks you immediately, concern all over his face.

 

Jumin scoffed, “He insisted we all come over to check on you.”

 

V unlocks the front door and you all make your way inside. You smile and turn to Yoosung to reply, as you are putting your overnight bag down. You fail to notice your sweater slipping off your shoulder. “I’m much better now after getting some sleep. It must have just been exhaustion from the stress of the party. I'm sorry for worrying everyone.” 

 

Jaehee clears her throat. You look up and see all of their shocked faces. Zen and Saeyoung’s faces in particular turing a bright shade of red. 

 

Before you can even ask what everyone’s staring at, Yoosung speaks up. “MC! You have this huge bruise on your collarbone, are you alright? It looks like it must hurt. It's like this purplish red color. V! I think MC needs an ice pack” 

 

You look down and see a huge love bite on of your collarbone and some smaller ones scattered around it. You flush the brightest hue of red, a shade that could rival Saeyoung’s hair and quickly pull up your sweater, you look up at V who is trying so hard not to laugh and you smack him on the back of his head. At that exact moment, V burst out laughing and soon everyone but Yoosung and Jaehee join in.

 

“Eh? Why are they all laughing?” He looks to Jaehee in confusion and she just clears her throat and avoids the question completely, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

 

Laughing again at her reaction V pulls you into a hug and kisses you sweetly. He whispers “I love you so much MC” and presses a kiss to your forehead. You smile and press your forehead against his “I love you too,” your previous embarrassment forgotten.


End file.
